Night of Shadows
by Restrictors
Summary: Continuation of the Crisis on Two Earths: A Love Story. It's been two years since the Justice League returned from the Crime Syndicate World. A Martian woman named D'kay D'razz has become obsessed with J'onn and returning Mars to its former glory. J'onnXM'yri'ah
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

J'onn woke up alone in his room on the Watchtower. M'yri'ah was missing from her usual spot beside him. He lifted himself up and placed his feet on the floor beside the bed, wincing at the cold metal under his feet. He stood to his full height and stretched before starting his morning rituals.

Having a good memory he knew today was the two year anniversary date of his and M'yri'ah's meeting again. While they hadn't celebrated it he had made a mental note of it each year.

Two years ago around this time in the fall, Lex Luthor from an alternate world had visited the Justice League seeking help with a group of super villains called the Crime Syndicate. With Lex came a version of his wife that had managed to be the last Martian survivor in her world. Lex had recruited her much in the same way that he had recruited the Justice League's help. He went to another dimension and simply whisked her away.

And thus they were able to finally meet again... In a way.

He knew his wife and daughter had died, he knew if he went up to Mars right now M'yri'ah's remains would still be buried under the soil. But sometimes it was easy to forget this M'yri'ah was from a different world entirely since they shared so many of the same memories. In fact, M'yri'ah had all their shared memories up until a critical point. When one decision she had made tipped the scale on which one of them would die with K'hym. In her world she had lived and he died. J'onn often wondered if there had been a world in which they ever remained together.

He brushed those thoughts aside and focused on the present. He really should hurry up and finish getting ready. He didn't have much to do but he was moving at a snail's pace. He had a long day ahead of him and he should eat something. M'yri'ah usually met him in their room in the morning if she spent the night at home. She could usually wake up before him and be here before he could get out of bed. This morning she was late. Rather than fret away the morning he decided to make breakfast this time.

J'onn was soon finished cooking and sat down at the table alone. He waited a few minutes, then even longer until his own breakfast was long since cold. He finally began eating and worried despite himself. He knew his worry was unfounded. She was stronger than most people on earth and while she wasn't exactly battle savvy she could hold her own. She would also be calling for him if she was afraid. All he could feel from her in the background of his mind was that she was worried because she was running behind schedule.

He perked up when he could feel she was close by. The door opened suddenly and she stepped though, hardly sparing him a glance. She was in a near panic.

"I'm so sorry I'm running late." M'yri'ah was in her street clothing. She left all of her scrubs here. She decided to just throw on a lab coat over her clothes today. She cursed thinking how much easier this would be if she could simply will clothing onto her rather than having to change like a human would.

Unfortunately two years ago around this time one of the Crime Syndicate members, J'edd J'arkus, another Martian, had kidnapped and tortured her. She had lost her ability to shift in that transaction. J'onn, having dealt with a similar injury before knew how frustrating it could be. He could especially tell on days like this that she was impatient for her body to return to normal.

J'onn stood up from the table. He needed to leave soon himself. "It's not like you." For as much as she liked to fool around she was usually very punctual.

"I know." She said. "I was just so tired this morning."

"Are you feeling well?" He wondered.

"I'm fine J'onn." M'yri'ah assured him. "I've just been so excited for this week coming up." Tomorrow they would be at home together and she would finally get a whole week with him. It's the longest they would have gone without working since meeting again.

"I am too." They were going to take some time off together to be alone, but first they were going to have a visitor. M'gann, their adopted niece had wanted to stop by for months now and M'yri'ah had planned for her to visit the first weekend of their vacation.

"I'll see you tonight." M'yri'ah put her hair up and out of her way with a long pin like bauble. She looked like she was about to run out the door.

"Wait." He stopped her before she could make her abrupt exit. "Please eat breakfast first, then go."

M'yri'ah looked at the table and felt guilty. It wasn't often he cooked for her and she hadn't noticed. "I think I will." Well, she had been rather hungry, that and she looked a mess. Her patients could wait another fifteen minutes couldn't they? She remembered that she hadn't even went to him or even kissed him yet. She decided to rectify her oversight. "Thank you for making breakfast." She kissed him.

J'onn gave her a light squeeze before he pulled her over to the table and had her sit down. He kissed her temple. "I love you. I'll see you soon." He watched her for a moment while she ate quickly. "Don't choke."

M'yri'ah was amused with the tone he used with her. What did Barry say when J'onn told him to slow down? "Thanks dad." That was it. "I love you too."

J'onn only offered her a wry smile before he left her to finish her breakfast.

* * *

While J'onn was on time he found himself the last person in the control room. All his staff were already there, scurrying around with clipboards and schedules to hand out for the day when earth's heroes started to arrive. The way Bruce set everything up on this station, all the schedules came through this main room where either he or J'onn could see what was happening for the day. It also was equipped with an endless amount of monitors, showing skylines from well-known cities on earth as well as a few going into the vacuum of space.

There was always work to be done in this room and while it was terribly busy he enjoyed it. It kept his mind sharp. While he may not look it, he did enjoy seeing each face that came aboard the station that day.

"Here you go J'onn." A woman handed him a small stack of tablets to hand out.

"Thank you." He rarely handed out schedules himself, but if anyone was ever late he was the one who handed it out to the offending party. He knew it was because no one wanted to talk to him when they were late. He never threatened them but he imagined it was his size and abilities that made them nervous. They were usually never late again.

J'onn noted M'yri'ah's name was in the stack. He knew it would be mixed in since he had left her in their room not but a few minutes ago. He scrolled quickly through her schedule. She was only here for the morning and early afternoon to follow up with a few of her patients, and then she would be off again. She had been off the last few days as she got their home ready for M'gann's visit. Unfortunately he had been stuck up here in the Watchtower during that time so he hadn't seen her very much.

"Whoa." Barry Allen was in front of him suddenly.

"Hello Barry." Barry, despite being the fastest man alive was perpetually late, but he wasn't on the roster today. "Is there anything you needed?" J'onn asked him.

"No, I just haven't seen you in a while." The Flash stared at him. "Wow. You know, Clark told me I should check out your eyes when I saw him last. I think they look great."

"Thank you." J'onn wasn't used to getting compliments on his appearance but it had been happening a lot recently. Even in his human friendly form, his eyes had been a solid red color all the way throughout as they looked when he was in his Martian form. A couple months ago on a whim he decided to make his eyes look like M'yri'ah's since an intern asked him if his wife was a Martian too or if she was just a green human since they looked so different.

It had been a common complaint in the past that people at times didn't know who he was looking at when he was speaking with them. M'yri'ah had chosen to make her eye shape look human, only where the whites of her eyes were, there was black and the iris was a golden color. His were the same now only he kept his irises red. While his eyes were still unnerving being such an unusual color he had gotten a lot of compliments and requests for him to keep them the way they were.

"Oh, that's it." Barry noticed that J'onn was waiting for him to tell him what he wanted but that was all he had come there to do. "I just had to stop by to see you and say hello since I've been in Central City for a few months."

"So I've heard." J'onn nodded. "We have missed you up here."

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Barry saw M'yri'ah had come into the control room and thought he should make himself scarce. He needed to run anyway. He still had a lot of people to talk to before he went back home. "I'll see how Diana is doing. Bye J'onn."

"Goodbye Barry." J'onn looked in the direction that Barry had glanced at before he disappeared and saw M'yri'ah had finally arrived.

M'yri'ah showed up as she thought she would around fifteen minutes behind schedule. She had decided to change her clothes. She still wore her white coat but she put on a bright blue button down shirt and a black pencil skirt underneath. She had black heels on and her feet made a sharp clack with every step she took towards him. As she neared him to receive her schedule for the day J'onn could tell from his staff's thoughts around him that they expected him to give her preferential treatment. When she waited in front of him expectantly with her hand out for her tablet he stated. "You're late."

"Thank you for pointing that out J'onn." M'yri'ah glared at him and took her schedule from him. "It won't happen again."

He wasn't sure how he managed to keep from laughing at her angry look, but he suppressed it. "See that it doesn't." Right when she was about to turn away from him her grabbed her arm and hauled her against him for a quick kiss.

 _"_ _J'onn!"_ She fussed at him, breaking his hold on her before walking away. She continued to speak with him through the link between their minds even after she left the room. _"You'll make your staff uncomfortable."_

 _"_ _When aren't they?_ " Honestly, he didn't really care. This place took up the majority of his life. If he couldn't kiss his wife here, where could he? _"I'll see you later."_

 _"_ _I bet you will."_ M'yri'ah already couldn't wait for this day to end.

"Mr. J'onzz?" One of his newest staff members spoke to him warily. His badge stated his name was Peter Murphy, but he already knew that. He could see that J'onn was preoccupied and hadn't wanted to bother him.

"Yes, what is it?" J'onn tried to keep the impatience out of his voice. He already knew what he was going to tell him but he had to wait and listen as if he didn't just so he didn't unnerve him.

Again Peter was nervous. "Well, sir. Batman wanted to see you after your shift tonight."

J'onn frowned. Bruce knew he wasn't working after tonight. He wondered what the devil he wanted. Unfortunately Peter didn't know either.

"I told him you weren't on the schedule but he insisted. He said only you could help him."

Well, if he said it like that how could he refuse? Bruce must have a good reason for asking for him. "Tell him I'll meet him tonight." He then added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peter scurried away from him like J'onn would bite him if he stayed near him too long.

While it was a great help to have more staff, J'onn missed when there was just the seven of the original members. He hadn't felt so alien when almost half of the members were from different planets. Despite their initial distrust of him for being different he had proven himself loyal and the Justice League had more or less become his family.

Now he found himself on the outside again unless his friends were around. Which was rare, they were nearly always away on mission. He supposed he only had himself to blame. He fell into his habit of being a coordinator again and he enjoyed it too much to give it up. At least he had M'yri'ah to keep him company... unless of course she was back home on Earth or angry at him for teasing her about being late.

He hadn't really had a chance to see her in the last couple days, he thought again. She had been busy getting ready for M'gann's visit this weekend but he suspected she also was avoiding his attention for other reasons. When J'onn had eyed her schedule earlier today he noted M'yri'ah had a break around lunchtime. He might have to pay her a visit.

* * *

M'yri'ah sent her final patient on their way. Now she just needed to complete her paperwork and clean up before the next round came through or she had another emergency. She was rather busy these days but she preferred it to being stuck at home on Earth or in their room in the Watchtower all day while J'onn worked insane hours.

Even when they were a young couple he was a bit of what humans call a workaholic. He hadn't outgrown that in the slightest. Sometimes she felt lazy in comparison but then she reminded herself that everyone was different. He liked his work and she liked hers too, but she had other interests to keep her occupied, like reading... or having a life.

She couldn't wait until three. She was leaving early to go home. It didn't happen often but she and J'onn were going to take a small vacation together. They would get to visit with their niece M'gann this weekend and he promised that he would spend the remaining five days with her at home and not bring his work home with him.

She would see how long that lasted.

"Thinking about me?" J'onn's voice rang out behind her causing her to jump.

"Of course I am." When wasn't she? She turned around to see J'onn standing there.

When they first saw each other two years ago he was wearing a modest black uniform and he looked very much like he did in his natural Martian form, minus a few details. Now he was wearing a form close to what he wore back on Mars as a Manhunter only his legs were completely covered and his cape was flush against the top of his chest and neck. He also wore a sort of black loincloth over his clothes with red symbols on it.

M'yri'ah wondered what he needed. "What is it J'onn?" He didn't come down here often. He never needed her medical care because of his ability to regenerate. He definitely didn't get out as much since he took more of a coordinator role in the Justice League. His visit today was purely to see her, but she wasn't sure why.

His face looked quite serious, but that was usually his default expression. "I need to see you for a moment in your office." Then added. "It won't take long"

She tried to read him but she was getting nothing. "Okay." He walked in ahead of her and she might have been a step behind him when she shut the door for privacy. "Are you going to complain at me for being late again?" When she turned around all she could see was his chest in her field of vision. Both of his hands were pressing into the door on either side of her to block her escape. "J'onn." She let out a frustrated sigh, glaring up at him. "I do have patients coming in you know."

"No one is here yet." He kissed her forehead. "And no one is dying."

"That's hardly the point." She tittered. M'yri'ah wasn't sure what had gotten into him the last week or so, but he had been acting so aggressive lately. Well, more so than normal. He cornered her more times than she could count just like this while at work. Not that she would usually mind, but they did have work to do and it was getting embarrassing having to make up so many excuses. She thought maybe this morning he had finally cooled off. Now she supposed the reason for not attacking her right away was because they were running behind schedule.

J'onn tugged her tight skirt up over her legs, the threads straining against the pressure of being stretched. He lifted her up behind the knees and pressed her into the door. As he lifted her he heard her heels clatter to the floor. "Your heart is beating so fast." He felt her pulse under his lips.

She opened her mouth, hoping for some witty remark to come to mind but a moan came out instead. He hadn't even done anything to her yet and he was already driving her crazy.

"Already speechless?" J'onn teased her. He spent his time kissing her and grinding her into the door. He briefly considered just taking her this way but he wanted to see her body first. He took her over to her desk and deposited her on the surface. He glanced at her blouse tucked into her skirt under her white lab coat. She wouldn't be wearing it for long.

She saw the look in his eye and began unbuttoning her shirt. At his amused look she said. "I'm tired of you ruining my clothes." Until recently he had taken his time removing her clothing, now they just seemed like a hindrance and he tore at them if he got frustrated.

He pushed her skirt up the rest of the way and it bunched around her hips. "You have a lab coat for a reason." As soon as she unbuttoned her blouse he pulled her bra up her chest, freeing her breasts. He didn't know why she even wore one. She hardly needed it and it just seemed to get in the way.

"I don't think the purpose of my coat is so you can destroy my clothes underneath." M'yri'ah whimpered as his impatient hands roved over her. He slid his fingers over her underwear and he grinned at her.

He didn't even need to slip his fingers inside, he could already tell. "You're ready for me." He grabbed the strap and gave it a tug, ripping the threads out of their seams.

M'yr'riah could feel his almost painful want of her so she opened her legs when he pulled her to the edge of the desk. He pushed into her slowly at first making sure her body was ready to accommodate him before he built up the pace. As insane as he seemed to be recently at least he had never done anything to hurt her. He hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her body up against him. She felt a little like a pretzel being folded up like she was, but she could hardly pay attention to any discomfort when she felt this good. He was grinding her in such a way she didn't know how she was going to wait for him.

"Ladies first." He teased.

The noise she made was something between a laugh and a moan and then she couldn't speak anymore. She felt the muscles in her stomach tightening and her body began to tremble. It struck her so hard and suddenly that she let out a strangled cry when she came and he was close behind her.

J'onn released her legs but still held her against him for a few minutes while their breathing returned to normal. His fingers found their way into the silky black waves of her hair.

"You never stop by to just say hello anymore." She said when she was sure of her voice.

He chuckled at that. He didn't did he? "Hello M'yri'ah."

"Hello J'onn." M'yri'ah laughed too. She slid off the desk when he moved away from her. She watched as his clothing just slid back over him while she still looked like a rumpled mess. She was rather envious of the way he could take his clothes on and off at will.

J'onn watched her as she adjusted her outfit. She tugged down her skirt and began buttoning her shirt, tucking it away. She tried smoothing her clothing down, but it all still looked wrinkled. She let out a frustrated sigh and tried bringing her hair into some semblance of order.

M'yri'ah saw her torn underwear on the floor. So she hadn't been completely unscathed. "J'onn." She growled at him, snatching her ruined garment up off the floor. She shook it at him reproachfully before throwing it in the trash.

J'onn didn't even have an ounce of shame on his face. "You didn't seem to mind when I took them off. Besides, you won't need them." He sounded quite serious as he moved closer to her. "I'm coming back later today."

"Oh no you aren't." She pushed him away from her playfully. "I'm leaving early today around three If I can. You put me behind schedule just now." She then added. "Just like this morning."

He ignored her sarcasm. "I'll meet you in our room then." He meant up here on the Watchtower.

"I'm going home." She pointed down to indicate she would be heading to their home on Earth. "Where you can't get me."

He had her in his arms again. "I don't know about that."

She didn't push him away this time, rather enjoying the warmth she felt radiating from him. "Well I do."

He kissed her, trying to tempt her to stay a while longer. "I'll be lonely up here without you."

She wasn't so easily swayed. "Well then, you should come home with me."

"I can't." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm on monitor duty until the evening and then I have to meet Bruce tonight." He had something he wanted to talk to him about.

Tonight? "You are going to come home right?" M'yri'ah's voice had an edge to it. "We aren't going to have to cancel this weekend are we?"

"No, I will be home by morning. I promise."

"You better be." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

She seemed pleased by his words and he felt another surge of desire run through him. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her. "You look so beautiful today."

M'yri'ah rolled her eyes at him. He looked like he was going to pounce on her again. She didn't even know why she bothered putting her clothes back on.

"I'm being serious." J'onn laughed at the look she was giving him. "Can't I tell my wife how beautiful she is without her getting so defensive?"

"You're right. Thank you J'onn." She thought about what he said just a moment earlier. "Wait, you are on monitor duty? You aren't just bossing everyone around today?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't you supposed to be monitoring?"

"I'm allowed a lunch every so often." He grinned.

"Oh, get out of my office." She pushed him through the door. She was embarrassed to find two people waiting on her. _"You see."_ She thought to him. _"This is why they don't like married people to join."_

"Thank you for speaking with me." J'onn cleared his throat. "I'll talk with you later."

What a pitiful cover. He wasn't even trying. "Sure, sure. Talk." She didn't even bother trying to hide what they did anymore.

As J'onn left the small medical area he couldn't help the brief smile that ran across his face. She was so flustered with him. She was leaving at three? Maybe he should come back a quarter of and delay her. A waving movement caught his eye. Oliver Queen, the Green arrow was sitting in the waiting area with his arm in a sling.

"Hey there J'onn." Oliver said good naturedly.

"Ollie." J'onn nodded.

When Oliver was sure J'onn left the room he turned to M'yri'ah who was gesturing for him to sit on an examination table. "Do I need to take off my shirt?" He wondered, since his arm was hurt. His uniform was sleeveless so she had access to his injury.

"No, you can leave it on." M'yri'ah was slightly frustrated. Normally had a few minutes to get ready for a patient but now she was rushing through trying to get everything together while Ollie waited on her.

"Everything okay?" He asked when she came back to him. "You seem pretty annoyed."

"I'm fine Ollie." She smoothed out the line he must see across her forehead. "J'onn was just pestering me."

"When you get finished with me you might want to button your shirt properly." Ollie cleared his throat. Now that he thought about it he probably should have waited until after the exam.

"Thank you." She didn't seem fazed at all as she checked his vital signs.

"Wow that would usually get a stronger reaction." He had gotten his fair share of scolding, or even slapped for less.

"Do you want me to act hysterical?" She grinned at him.

"Well, no." She was an odd one.

"How are you feeling today Ollie?" She allowed him to pull his arm out of the sling for her to examine.

"My arm is doing better." He flinched a little when she touched near his wound.

"It looks like it's healing nicely." She complimented. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I move it or you push on it hard." Then Oliver thought of something. "You did wash your hands right?"

Now she looked like she was about to hurt him. "Of course I did."

Whoa, scary look. "Sorry."

"Not that I'm complaining." M'yri'ah was writing on his chart and he was craning his neck around to see. "But with all that money, you can't afford your own private doctor?"

"My deductible is pretty bad."

M'yri'ah stared at him waiting for him to explain.

Swing and a miss. "I'm guessing you never worked in the healthcare field on earth."

She went back to writing. "Nope."

"And yet you know the word nope." He chuckled at her. At her amused silence he tried talking to her again. "I noticed that the big man is doing better, J'onn I mean." Ollie commented as she set his chart aside and took his arm to see what range of motion he had. "You know, I met J'onn several years ago. I don't think I've ever seen him crack a smile." He thought about how straight faced he was. "Then the other day on a mission I think he told a joke." It was rather dry so he couldn't tell. "Not a very good one, but I think it was a joke. Anyway, he's really come out of his shell is what I wanted to say."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." At least his friends that knew him best. She moved Oliver's arm up and he grunted in pain. "Sorry."

"That's alright, I'm tough." He watched as she went to the other side of the room and loaded some medication into a syringe.

"Here's a little something for the pain." She came back and stuck him so quickly that it was over before he could blink.

"Ow!" Oliver hadn't expected it to hurt so much. "Set your phasers to stun."

"Oh Ollie." M'yri'ah laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to hurt."

"I'm mostly kidding." He said, rubbing his signature mustache and goatee. "That's an awful big needle though."

"I'll use the baby sized needle next time." M'yri'ah threw the needle away in the trash before going back to him. "You seem to be fine." She looked at his charts. Nothing looked out of the ordinary from his bloodwork earlier in the week. "I would suggest you try to rest for a few days but you'll ignore me, hurt yourself more, then need to go to rehabilitative therapy." She always liked to impress upon her friends the extent of their injuries.

Ollie nodded at that. "I think you got my number."

"Unfortunately I do."

"You and J'onn doing anything this weekend?" Ollie noticed they weren't on the roster.

"He's taking me to the lake." That's what she said when they went home.

"Sounds romantic." She could see him wiggle his eyebrows under his cap.

He was so nosey. "I see you and Dinah are working together this coming week."

"Oh yeah." Ollie remembered. "A covert mission." He was pretty excited about it. "It'll be a blast. Much better than a steak out. Getting pretty sick of those."

M'yri'ah nodded. "They are pretty boring."

"Yeah, you've done a few of those I heard."

"If I don't have you or one of the other humans to tend to yes." They sent her when they were short staffed. She signed off on his chart. "Okay." She gave him a sign of blessing. "You are now free to injure yourself further."

"Thanks." Ollie got up and seemed to hang back a moment.

M'yri'ah was checking on another patient. He had come in with a wound similar to Ollie's, but he was a little less stoic about his injuries. She decided to let him take a rest on one of the beds and send him on his way when he woke up. She pushed his shoulder a bit to wake him. When his eyes opened, he blinked and looked at her. He stared at her for a moment and when she opened her mouth to speak he screamed and then passed out again. "Oh!" She cried out. She didn't know what could have happened.

Ollie was still there, looking stunned himself. "Uh, M'yri'ah?"

"Hm?" She held a patient's wrist, feeling for his pulse.

"Don't you feel different?" Ollie wondered. "Do you feel okay?"

"I guess I'm feeling okay." She thought about it now. "Pretty good actually." She turned to look at Oliver now.

"Well, uh. You look a little different." Oliver had an odd expression on his face.

"How different?" She grabbed a mirror from the counter and stared at herself. She was in her true form. How did she change without-? "I can change back again." At her realization her voice sounded so gleeful. "Oh thank God." She sighed. "I don't need these awful clothes anymore." She remembered herself and transformed back into her human friendly form.

"This is a good thing?" Ollie asked. He wasn't quite sure what happened and why she was celebrating.

"Yes." M'yri'ah nodded to Oliver. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at her unconscious patient. She felt so guilty for frightening him. "Please don't tell anyone what you saw Ollie."

"Okay, why?" Oliver was confused.

"I want to surprise J'onn."

"Okay, my lips are sealed." Oliver made a zipping motion across his mouth. "I'll be going home after this anyway. After this morning I think I need to have a drink and relax." It wasn't often you saw a Martian in their original form. She wasn't horrifying but it was unnerving if you weren't expecting it. "Goodbye M'yri'ah."

"Goodbye Ollie." She could hardly wait to tell J'onn when she saw him tonight.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sorry for the slow start on this chapter. It's mostly fluff, but things will pick up quickly on the next.**

 **Did anyone else see the campy Batman Brave and the Bold? I loved watching it, but I really liked how they did J'onn's eyes. Sure he looks like a vampire but at least you could actually see where he was looking for once. That's actually where I got the idea for M'yri'ah 's eyes for the the Crisis story.**

 **I'm not sure if I like my title yet and I hate my synopsis. Ugh. Is it sick that I've written like 20 chapters in another story but I'm getting writers block on a synopsis? If you can think of something better I will take suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

M'yri'ah went from the medical room towards the elevator. It was easier to phase through walls and floors but with so many new recruits sometimes it was better to do things the old fashioned way. She had used her phasing ability the week before and she scared a staff member, thinking she was J'onn.

While the charter members of the Justice League knew J'onn well enough and didn't mind him suddenly appearing in their midst, there were others that were afraid of him and it startled them when he showed up unannounced. She supposed she couldn't blame them. The man hardly ever smiled unless it was directed at her. At all other times his face was perpetually somber and he tended to talk the same way he looked. It also didn't help that he was a good five inches taller than Superman but without the friendly attitude. He made for a rather intimidating figure.

M'yri'ah in contrast had a rather sunny disposition. She had been that way for as long as she could remember. It had made her a bit of an odd ball among her own people. Not that Martians never smiled or never felt happiness, it's just she was maybe overly so and showed it better than most. As a child she often smiled at times that might not have been appropriate and had a hard time being serious even during times when she should be. She hadn't really outgrown any of her old issues.

It caused her mother no end of worry. She said if she didn't straighten up M'yri'ah's personality would make her unmarriageable.

M'yri'ah sure showed her. She had the most serious husband on the planet and he seemed to like her just fine although she did annoy him sometimes if she took it too far. Her mother warned her even after their marriage that J'onn would get tired of her antics. He wanted a good wife and not a child. M'yri'ah had to admit, even though she may have never been the perfect wife or mother she always did her best and J'onn seemed to appreciate her for it.

"Finally." M'yri'ah made it to the elevator unmolested and pushed the button to go down to the transporter room. If she could just avoid her husband until she left maybe she could keep her secret and surprise him later at the house. When the door popped open there he was. "Jonn!" She nearly jumped out of her skin. He had obviously been hiding himself so he could sneak up on her.

J'onn smiled at how startled she was. "Hello, my love."

"I can't believe you." She tittered, putting her hand over her heart. "You scared me half to death."

"Mm." He watched her as she walked into the elevator. "Running away I see."

M'yri'ah heard the door snap shut behind her. "Of course. I told you I was leaving by three." She went to him and gave him a kiss.

When she tried to step away from him he slid his arm around her waist blocking her escape. "It is two thirty." He pointed out.

"I was done early." She smiled up at him. "I can leave here when I like you know."

"Maybe." When the elevator began to move on its own he pushed the red switch to stop its descent between floors.

M'yr'iah could tell from his thoughts that he was considering having her here. "There is a camera in the elevator."

"There is." He didn't sound like he minded.

And he said she was insatiable. "We just did it this afternoon." It was just a couple hours ago now that she thought of it.

"Yes, but we have not been together the last couple days." J'onn countered.

"That's because you've been working like a maniac and I've been at home trying to get some rest." Normally she was the demanding one, but even she had her limits. "You know, M'gann will be visiting the day after tomorrow. I hope you get whatever this is in your system out because she will be staying with us for the weekend." She pushed him away from her so she could cross her arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

She wasn't going to say it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "You know what I mean."

"You and I are married." J'onn said. "I am allowed to make love to my wife."

That was hardly the point. "I don't think she'll want to hear."

He eyed her. "I could gag you I suppose."

He said it so seriously she laughed. "And she'll be able to hear what we are thinking."

"M'gann does not typically try to read us while we are in bed." J'onn thought M'yri'ah was being so ridiculous. She seemed to be going down a list of excuses. "I could take you away on the other side of the lake if you are so shy." He was getting closer to her now and she had to back up into the railing on the elevator wall, "Unless you can think of a reason not to make love there as well?"

His desire for her was nearly suffocating. "What has gotten into you?" M'yri'ah finally asked. She hadn't had much of a chance to speak with J'onn recently about anything important. He had been so busy and when he wasn't he was attacking her at any given opportunity. "Are you feeling well?"

"What do you mean?" This time he was serious.

"You are being very aggressive." She wasn't sure if those were the right words she wanted to use, but used them anyway. "And you've been so fast with me."

"I thought you liked that." He worried that maybe she wasn't enjoying herself as much as she let on.

"I do." Even being as quick as he was these days he still left her satisfied but normally he was slow and deliberate. Now he was coming to her in short bursts and then leaving as soon as he came and it was confusing. "But it's been over the top."

"I see." J'onn supposed he was letting his libido get the best of him. He wanted her and it didn't help that every time he was near her he could he could practically smell the pheromones in the air. It's not that he couldn't control himself, he had in the past, he just didn't want to now.

"I'm not mad and it's not that I'm not enjoying the attention." M'yri'ah clarified. "I was just wondering why."

J'onn thought she might have picked up on what he was doing, but she normally respected his private thoughts so she wouldn't know. "You do not know why?"

She waited for him to clarify.

"I want to have another child with you."

M'yri'ah stated at him for a moment, thinking that was usually something a woman asked her husband, not the other way around. But J'onn wasn't most men. He loved being a father so it was natural that he would want another baby. Now that she was thinking about it, he had been more amorous during her cycles, but he had just been more aggressive this time around that she noticed. She supposed now the frustration she sensed from him was their lack of results. "Weren't you going discuss this with me?"

"I believe it is a hazard each time we are together." J'onn said, but at least he had the shame enough to look guilty about it.

"True, but it still would have been nice if you asked." She scolded. "I would have understood."

"Would you?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She smoothed his cape out on his shoulder. "You were always such a good father. I wouldn't mind giving you a baby."

Her words only made him want her more. "Well then come with me to our room."

"I don't think so." She smiled at his frustrated look. She pulled the red emergency button and the elevator began to move again. "We still have a day before M'gann arrives. If you want me to so badly then come down to the house. You can wake me up if you like."

"Do not worry, I will." He promised.

* * *

J'onn met Bruce on a rooftop in Gotham at the address he specified. Batman was already there waiting on his arrival. Wordlessly he followed him through the door on the roof and to the apartments below. There was police tape over the door making it easy to spot which apartment they needed.

Batman pulled out his lockpick. J'onn wasn't sure why he was bothering with it other than maybe he was trying to make their breaking into a crime scene a competition on who could get in faster. J'onn simply walked through the front door and unlocked it for Bruce, swinging it open.

"Thanks." Batman pushed past him.

"Quite an ugly scene." J'onn commented, looking at the walls. There were three heavy bloodstains on the carpet and blood splattered all over the walls and ceiling.

"A father and two children." Bruce gestured to the three spots on the ground. "The mother is missing."

"Do the police believe the mother killed them?" J'onn wondered if she had been taken by the killer.

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "There was something off though."

"Oh?"

"Everyone said the mother loved her children and husband, but a few years ago she changed."

People did change, especially humans. "That's not unusual."

"Maybe." Bruce admitted. "But I wanted you to look at the photos and report from the crime scene before you draw any conclusions." He produced a file from under his cape for J'onn to look at.

J'onn thumbed through the document, committing the reports to memory before he looked at the pictures. "I see now why you asked me." There was no evidence the mother killed them. It was like a wild animal came through and butchered her family leaving nothing behind but a bunch of questions. What he saw was disturbing. The husband and children had been flayed alive, the person who wrote up the report could tell something with four talons had done it and whatever it was had left deep deliberate marks on their victim's chests. "These are Martian symbols."

Bruce nodded. He could have sworn they looked familiar. J'onn had sometimes kept private documents and he had written them in his native language. "Do you know what they mean?"

"They are overlaid on each other." J'onn explained, showing Bruce first one symbol by tracing it with his finger. "This means love." Then he traced the other shape. "And this means hate."

"Do you remember anything like this case on Mars?"

"It does sound familiar." J'onn tried to recall. It had been a long time ago since he had to familiarize himself with all the cases new and old from when he was a Manhunter. "But I believe it was before my time." He would remember if he had made such an arrest.

"Do you think you can track her down?"

"I've not felt anyone new appear." J'onn said trying to pinpoint the culprit even now. "They must be hiding themselves."

"So we won't be able to find them?"

"Not necessarily." J'onn closed the folder and handed it back to Bruce. "Sometimes for a search like this I would need another Martian's help." Typically another Manhunter would have assisted him to increase his telepathic range and they would both try to look for the culprit together. His first thought was to ask M'yri'ah but he didn't want to involve her in such ugliness. She had seen her fair share of death and pain but she was in no hurry to go on missions to watch it being carried out first hand any more than she had been on Mars. "Maybe M'gann would assist me." She had the stomach for such work. When he searched for her, he felt too that she was also hiding. He silently cursed.

"No luck?" Bruce asked.

"I cannot see her." J'onn looked away, thinking on that. "I will ask someone on your team. Someone must know where she's gone off to." If not she would be visiting his home in a day. He could ask her then. That is if he didn't go to Mars first to see who he was dealing with. He could still check out his case files there. It might be smarter to first know his enemy before he sought them out. He would go to Mars tomorrow, he was sure he would be back in time for M'gann to arrive and then then they could find this fiend together.

J'onn had gone awfully quiet. "What are you thinking?" Bruce wondered.

"Just making a plan of attack," J'onn said. "I know you won't like this, but I would suggest leaving this one to me or at the very least don't go after them unless I or someone else is with you." He wanted to tell him to have Diana with him but thought better of it. Bruce was a private man and he doubted that making him aware of their relationship would give him any comfort.

Bruce didn't agree or disagree with him but he did appear thoughtful behind that mask of his.

J'onn thought to ask a few questions of his own. He knew Bruce often knew more than the police. "Was there a video of anyone leaving?" If they had revealed themselves it might help in his search.

"No." Bruce said.

"A pity; No one saw the mother leaving or anyone else?" From the blood on the walls J'onn didn't think whoever was responsible would leave any witnesses.

"Well, there might be one lead."

J'onn perked up at that. "Which is?"

"The family dog was taken to the shelter." Bruce led on, but didn't say any more.

J'onn very nearly laughed but caught himself. He knew what Bruce was asking him to do, but he wanted to hear him admit to it. "So you want me to ask the dog what happened?"

Batman stared at him hard for a good minute and finally said. "Yes."

"Very well." J'onn nodded. "I'll go and find out if the dog saw anything." He could read its mind and see what it saw, if anything.

* * *

When J'onn entered the pound, the sound of dogs and cats howling at his sudden appearance was deafening. He finally made his way to the cage where the dog in question was being kept. J'onn walked through the cage door and the dog immediately sprung up from his resting position. It growled low, baring its teeth at him as he moved forward. Rather than intimidating the animal or overpowering it J'onn simply sat down on the ground, making his profile lower and less threatening. He thought talking to it might help. "I won't hurt you." He held out his hand slowly. "You saw someone like me didn't you? And you are afraid, but don't worry I won't hurt you." The dog cautiously went to him and sniffed his hand before letting J'onn pet him.

When the dog was more comfortable it decided to sit in J'onn's lap. "Poor thing," He stroked its fur. "Now what did you see?" He placed a hand on its head and delved into its mind. There were flashes of memory of its family being butchered by a Martian woman. It whimpered. "It will be alright." He patted him again. J'onn had always loved animals and he hated to see it suffer with such memories. It didn't understand what had happened. "I'll help you forget and then you'll only remember when you were loved." When he was finished all the tension went out of its body and it hopped out of J'onn's lap.

Now at least he knew he was dealing with a Martian. A few years ago he might have been surprised at another green Martian appearing in his world, but there seemed to be quite a few survivors. None of the ones he had met so far had been particularly nice and this one wasn't an exception.

She had been impersonating the mother. He wondered for how long and for what purpose. The family hadn't been rich or powerful. She had taken nothing from them either so theft wasn't an issue. Given how brutal she was perhaps she just did it for fun. It still didn't answer why she felt the need to impersonate the mother. It's not like she needed to catch the family unawares, she could have killed them at any time.

J'onn stopped speculating. There wasn't much he could do right now. At least he knew it was a Martian which meant he needed to go to Mars. Afterwards he would ask M'gann to help him find her. He might even bring her along to apprehend the woman. She seemed to enjoy helping him with him with such things.

He gave the dog a final pat and phased through the ceiling, flying up into the sky before he shot into the direction of his home. He was dreading the conversation he was going to have with M'yri'ah.

* * *

J'onn landed just outside their home. The small building was surrounded on all sides by a forest. It was visible by water but it was quite a ways off the beaten path. Their house was built half over the lake and raised on stilts to keep it out of the water and in case of flooding. He had two other homes besides this one. One was a modest apartment that he had lived in when he first arrived on earth and the other was a penthouse that he had purchased when he wanted to live in a city but have more privacy. They were his safe houses for the most part and gave him addresses for his various personas if needed.

This secluded house, however, was where he and M'yri'ah lived for now. Since she couldn't blend in with humanity until she healed she hadn't been able to able to go many places without sticking out. At least here she could step outside their house or keep the windows open without having to worry about someone seeing her. He had meant to protect her and hide her away, but the longer it took her to heal the bolder she became. They had several fights about her jaunts out into the world. While he would have rather her stay hidden completely until she was able to shift again, she had managed to befriend the forest rangers to keep up with local news and a nearby general store manager so she could get food if she needed to without him. He was happy she was accepted but hated it because at least the rangers knew where she lived now. It made her vulnerable and he didn't like it. But he wasn't her jailor, and soon enough she would be able to go out into the world and hide in plain sight just like him. He took her words of advice to heart and "lightened up" a bit.

J'onn walked up the stairs and through the front door. He saw her clothes on the floor in the living room. It annoyed him but he didn't have much of a leg to stand on coming in and scolding her for leaving laundry lying around when he had such bad news to give her. He went into their bedroom and saw at M'yri'ah's sleeping form on their bed. She had her arm draped over her eyes, blocking out any light that might come in from the window. With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. While tempting, he wouldn't wake her up. He didn't want to have to tell her his news right now. He couldn't really take off a week when that monster was out there roaming around.

J'onn let out a yawn and rubbed his hand over his face, trying to fight back the need to sleep. He needed to think of the best way to tell her his news before he went to bed. After he was relatively certain he had gotten what he wanted to say right he was starting to worry because he felt like old habits were returning. When they had been together on Mars he may have taken on more cases than he should have and it kept him busy and away. At the time, he thought he would spend have more time to spend with M'yri'ah and K'hym. It was always the next day, the next week and the next year. It was always next time and he would have more time to spend with them. Then the civil war broke out, then the plague came and then there was no more time. They were gone and he had been left with so many regrets.

When they were young M'yri'ah always did her best to put on a brave face and understand when he was away but he hated it when he felt like all he could give her was broken promises. Now he was given a second chance that so few were ever afforded and he was doing it again.

Before he could catch himself, he was running his fingers through her black hair. It must have bothered her because she whimpered in her sleep and rolled away from him. She was so beautiful to him, more so than normal. His eyes were drawn to the dip between her hip and waist. He groaned when he felt desire for her ignite within him again. Maybe he should wake her up after all. He was about to touch her shoulder when he heard her stir from sleep.

 _"_ _J'onn?_ " She patted the bed behind until she made contact with his leg.

He smiled when she touched him. _"Yes, it's me."_ She looked so tired that he knew he shouldn't try to wake her up the rest of the way.

 _"_ _Did you just get in?"_ M'yri'ah looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. She had only just went to bed an hour or so ago. She tried waiting up for him but lost the battle. She may not require as much sleep as a human did but staying awake for over forty hours wasn't something she enjoyed doing either.

 _"Yes."_ He decided to lie down next to her, pulling her into him until she rested against his chest.

 _"I'm so tired."_

 _"_ _I know."_ He decided to get into bed rather than worry about tomorrow. _"Go back to sleep."_ After they woke up he would tell her.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Just in case you are worried this won't be a re-write of The Brightest Day comic. I actually thought of calling it that but then I thought it sounded too Green Lantern-y. I just borrowed the villain.**

 **I'm not sure if it shows but I struggle with juggling stories within a story, but I've got about three couples appearing in this comic. I'm so excited that I also have Miss Martian and Superboy as well and Wonder Woman and Batman and I've actually managed to give them meaningful roles. I managed (I hope) to write some decent action scenes in here too.**

 **Sorry about the slowness of the chapters releases. My proofreader helps me when he can. I make some pretty horrible mistakes so I feel I can't really post without him giving them an eyeball. I would probably be too embarrassed to post otherwise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

J'onn watched M'yri'ah wash the dishes from breakfast. Well, lunch really. Since she fell asleep so late last night and hadn't slept the last couple days she decided to sleep in until almost noon. When it seemed she was ready to sleep the rest of the day away he finally had enough and poked her shoulder until she woke up.

He could tell M'yri'ah was being pensive, thinking about this weekend. Their adopted niece M'gann was visiting so she would need to go to the store and pick up a few things. Whenever M'gann visited it brought his wife M'yri'ah great joy. It was like she had a daughter again to lavish her maternal attention on. Despite her brutish appearance in her natural form and battle prowess M'gann was very feminine and reminded him of an overachieving homemaker. In other words, she fit right in to their home.

M'yri'ah _had_ been excited for the visit but now she knew something was up with him and she feared he was going to find a reason not to be here. He could sense it from her thoughts. He really needed to talk to her and he was dreading this conversation since the case opened.

"I can feel you looking at me." M'yri'ah said finally, drying her hands and turning around. She knew something was bothering him but she needed to tell him her news before she burst. "I have something I need to show you."

He wondered if it had something to do with this weekend, which he was about to ruin. "I have something I need to tell you first." Here we go. "I need to go back to Mars."

She shook her head as if he had said the most insane thing she had ever heard in her life. "Why?"

"There have been some disturbing murders recently." He explained. "It just seemed to be too much of a coincidence. She's one of us. I need to go to Mars and check on my files." Martian criminals could be particularly difficult to deal with, even when one was a Martian themselves. He needed to know who he was dealing with.

"Your files?"M'yri'ah asked. "You mean there are buildings there still?" At his surprised look she said. "Ma'alefa'ak destroyed all the buildings in my world. He went around burning everything but his lab." Right before she left there was next to nothing. The whole world was on fire. She often wondered if he was just doing it so she had no place left to hide. "So what happens when you catch them?"

"I will need to lock them up on Mars or keep them somewhere else."

They lived so long; she would hate to be trapped like that for centuries. She wondered what was kinder. Being conscious in a cell or be like the White Martians in the Still Zone. "So are we just going to start collecting Martian survivors in prison cells?"

He knew she was going to be bothered by all this. Even when they lived on Mars she had expressed distaste for their way of handling criminals. She of course hadn't seen the crime scene either. She didn't know what this person was capable of. "What other choice do we have M'yri'ah? They are murders. Humans have no defense against them and the Justice League cannot find them either." It was hard enough for him to find them for goodness sake.

She thought on that for a while. It was true enough. What was the alternative? Kill them? Let them run around and kill countless people? And what cell here on earth was capable of holding one of them? None. She nodded in understanding. "When are you are going back then?"

"Tonight."J'onn said. "I should be back by tomorrow afternoon as long as there is no delay." Sometimes when traveling to and from worlds there was some going back and forth in time. The transporters he had brought from Mars were more accurate and worked better than the one Erdel had used. They also functioned properly and didn't hurt whoever it was transporting.

"So you are going to stay the night?" M'yri'ah wondered. "Are you going to sleep on the ground?"

"Well, our home is still there." J'onn explained. "I still went there from time to time before Lex arrived." He had actually visited Mars often before she came back into his life. "I was thinking you might like to see it."

"Couldn't you just leave me here?" She asked hopefully. Mars, while it contained some good memories, also contained all the memories of war and death. When she left it had been completely decimated and she had no desire to return there ever if she could help it.

"I'd much rather you come with me." He knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself but there would always be that part of him that worried while he was away. With this new development here on Earth he especially felt odd about leaving her.

So much for their vacation, he was going to work and not only that but he was asking her to go to a dead planet and stay alone at their old home there while he was away. "Do I have to go?"

"It's just Mars M'yri'ah." J'onn said. "Don't you want to see our home?" He almost felt sad that she didn't share his love of their old planet. They had been born there and started their family there. Wasn't she even the tiniest bit curious about seeing it again?

" _This_ is our home." She said, looking out the window. "Besides, you said I died in our home."

"Yes." When they had escaped from the White Martians he brought her and K'hym back there.

She looked hesitant.

"What is it?" He wondered. "You seem to like going to Mars in the other world." He meant in the universe that he had found her. Well, she liked visiting after she was free of J'edd anyway. They had gone there together a few times since he found her. Sometimes when he was gone on a mission she snuck off to visit without him, enjoying once again the pleasures of being in a telepathic community. It might have been because she was lonely due to her condition. When they had left that world a couple years ago he had never expected to return, but at the insistence of his wife he had. He couldn't complain since he did enjoy going. He was never tempted to stay though. M'yri'ah, although she did like going to a populated Mars, had never meant to make it her permanent home. She always came home to him.

"Well, yes." She admitted. "But everything is different than what's up there. There are houses, there are trees still. There is grass and flowers and people." She looked sad. "I don't want to go back to a ghost world. I like living here. I don't want to go there. I don't want to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Remember seeing you and K'hym." She hadn't seen them die like J'onn had seen her and K'hym die but she had seen their bodies. It had been horrific pulling up pieces of him from the mass grave so she could bury him properly. And K'hym, she had been burned so badly she only recognized her from the pendant her father had given her that she always wore around her neck.

He forgot sometimes that she hadn't been as far removed from the past as he had been. "I'm sorry."

She didn't seem pleased, but she took a breath and said. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." He nodded. "I'll feel better with you there." He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "I won't be so lonely."

"I better leave a note for M'gann just in case there is a delay." She didn't want M'gann to show up to an empty house. She also didn't want to cancel their plans with their niece as soon as she arrived. "At least after tomorrow I can spend some time with her." J'onn could go off and work on his case but she and M'gann could have fun.

Here we go again. "I'm sorry M'yr. I'm going to ask her to help me find the culprit when we return."

Oh she hated it when he used her nickname. He always used it when he was telling her something she didn't want to hear. The look she gave him clearly told him she thought he was out to ruin her life.

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to come back afterwards and spend time with you." J'onn hoped that would sooth her.

"You mean if the two of you aren't seriously injured or it doesn't take you all weekend to find them?" Or the whole week for that matter, she was about to voice her displeasure when she realized how silly she was being. J'onn hadn't done this on purpose and she doubted he wanted to go after a murderer on his vacation any more than she wanted him to. "It's fine J'onn." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

J'onn felt a little better now that everything was out in the open but it still didn't relieve the guilt he felt. "Did you still have something to tell me?" He reminded her.

That's right, she almost forgot. "Oh, yes." She stepped away from him as he looked on expectantly. Her form morphed to her human visage and she spun around for him. She then changed back to her natural form and did a little bow.

"You can shift again." He smiled at her theatrics and pulled her to him. "I told you it wouldn't take long."

She couldn't believe he just said that. "Two years is long."

Her voice was different when she changed. It sort of had a reverberating quality that he couldn't get enough of. "Not really, not considering how long we live." His hand found its way onto her cheek. He had missed her real face more than he cared to admit. Her eyes were so wide and beautiful, just like he remembered them. Flashes of memory of her underneath him when he was a young man himself ran through his mind.

M'yri'ah could see all of his vivid dreams of them together. "You forget I'm not as old as you so I see years very differently than you do." She reminded.

"Yes yes." He said in good humor. "I'm an old man. I know."

"You are my handsome old man."

"And you are my beautiful girl." He changed into his true self and he felt her pleasure at seeing him in his original form. He hadn't used this form since she had been injured, preferring to wait until she could shift again.

She loved when he smiled, she could see the beginnings of fine lines right under his eyes. It excited her to know that he was hers. "I love you this way." She said. Did it make her shallow? She wasn't sure but she loved him like this best. He was still tall and broad shouldered but his muscle definition had changed, making him appear leaner. He had long hands like hers with razor sharp fingernails that he kept retracted. Contrasting her smooth figure, he had sharp protrusions on his shoulders, elbows and back along his spine. They took each other's hands. "You know what I would like to do?"

"Mm." A smile formed across his lips once more. "I can guess." He wanted to draw her into him, becoming one like he had dreamed of so many nights. He was beginning to do just that when she turned from him abruptly.

"I'd like to go for a walk." She pulled his stunned figured towards the door.

Well, that was disappointing. "Oh." When he was about to change into his public form she stopped him.

"There is no one around but us." Her voice was filled with promise.

"Oh." He seemed much happier now as he let her lead him outside.

* * *

Hand in hand they left their home and walked along the shore of the lake. It was a rather large body of water and if he were human he would probably have lost sight of their house by now.

True to her word the trail was oddly quiet today. They hadn't passed a human being yet. Maybe it was the intense heat of summer that kept them away. It was warm enough to make him sweat as they moved along the dirt road. But that couldn't be right; humans usually loved the water during this time.

"The cabins are being renovated because of damage." M'yri'ah heard his thoughts. She usually kept up on the goings on near their home. "One of the rangers said the camp is closed for a few weeks. I guess there have been bears out. They came to warn me the other day. I forgot to tell you about it." Normally that would be something important to know about, but when you were like them they didn't have to worry about the odd stray animal.

"I see." Well it looked like they had the whole area to themselves then. "Would you like to go for a swim?" He wouldn't mind having her in the water or anywhere really but he knew they were a long way off from it. He knew from her thoughts that she wanted to tease him a little before they made love together. Sometimes the anticipation made it better for him and she was going to draw it out as long as possible.

"No thank you." She said. "I think I'll pick some flowers for the table though." She thought on that some more. "Maybe I'll bring extra home so M'gann and I can try our hand at flower arranging when you two are finished with your unpleasant business." She would try to remain optimistic, maybe everything would go well and she could spend some time with M'gann after all.

He tried not to laugh. "Of course."

When they finally made their way to their usual spot by the lake he decided to rest in the shade of a tree while she frolicked around. M'yri'ah reminded him a little of a bee, buzzing this way and that. Looking at flowers or just watching the shallow waves as they lapped at the shore of the lake. She came back to him often, depositing her flowers near him.

At one point she gathered some of the purple flowers she found and began weaving the stems together to make a necklace. It brought about a memory of her and K'hym doing the same thing on Mars. He laughed as she put the flower necklace over his head and around his neck. M'yri'ah rubbed his cheek with her soft hand before she left him once more to bask in the sunshine.

She rolled around naked in the grass, seeming to enjoy herself. When he read her thoughts he knew she was just relishing the smell and the feel of nature around her. Hoping she could remember this moment when she was on that barren rock of a planet she left behind. Although such negative thoughts were mostly in the back of her mind. She was living in the moment.

At least this outing was doing her some good. "M'yri'ah." He got her attention. When she arched her back to look at him he gestured for her to come to him. Rather than getting up and walking she crawled to sit next to him in the shade under the tree.

She clung to his arm for a while, listening as a warm breeze shook the leaves above. A small ant ran harmlessly over his leg and he followed it with his eyes until it found its way back into the grass. He shifted his arm around to her back and pulled her into him, her head and one of her hands rested against his chest now. She closed her eyes to listen to his heart beating. He absently stroked the back of her head for a while before allowing his hand to come to rest around her shoulder.

A couple green leaves fluttered off the tree into the lake, causing ripples to form and then disappear as if they were never there. The both of them watched as the leaves slowly and finally sank below the surface.

"I remember when I first saw you here on earth." J'onn said, finally breaking the silence. He shifted a little, feeling droplets of sweat roll down his chest where her head lay against it. "I thought I was in a dream and I wanted to kiss you right away before I woke up again." He was also worried his brother was simply imitating his wife's form to torment him.

"I wouldn't have minded." At least she thought she wouldn't have. She had been so nervous when Lex and she arrived in J'onn's universe seeking the Justice League's help with the Crime Syndicate. Sometimes universes could be quite different and she had no way of knowing if J'onn would know who she was or worse yet if they were enemies. "It would have been romantic."

"I know." He regretted all that wasted time he spent worrying about how he might frighten her. He also regretted not watching everyone around them better. J'edd took advantage of his lack of perception and kidnapped his wife right out from under his nose. It was a miracle it worked out in the end. J'onn had learned from that mistake however. He didn't care if people around him thought him rude; he was going to read their thoughts until he felt he could trust them. Not just to keep his wife safe, but everyone in the Justice League.

M'yri'ah followed a hard line along his chest with her fingertip. "I still can't believe that we are together." It had been two years since they found each other again. She should be used to his presence by now.

"Me too." There were still some days he didn't believe this was real himself. He half expected most mornings to wake up and find her missing like she had never been there to begin with.

M'yri'ah had left him to his thoughts. She rubbed her feet through the grass, letting the blades stick up between her toes. "It's warm, isn't it?" She moved away from him again then and edged closer to the water.

"Yes it is." It had been a while since the two of them really enjoyed nature together alone like this.

M'yri'ah watched butterflies flutter against the flowers by the water. "Don't they look happy?" They flapped so hard it made the flowers they stood on shake.

"They do." An idea struck him and a small smile graced his lips as he stood up. She must have heard him because she glanced over her shoulder at him. She didn't protest as he lifted her up into his arms, one arm under her back and the other behind her knees.

She wound her arms around his neck as he waded into the still cool water. "What are you doing?" She told him she hadn't wanted to swim.

"Nothing." He said simply. He stopped walking once he was a little over waist deep.

She eyed him suspiciously. She felt his grip loosen and she renewed her hold around his shoulders. "Don't you dare drop me." She warned.

"Why not?" His voice was starting to get a playful edge to it. "You could fly off anyway."

"True." She admitted. He kissed her then, but she wasso worried he was trying to use that as a distraction she couldn't let herself fully enjoy it. She felt his hold on her loosen again. "No!" She practically yelled in his ear. "I don't want to get wet."

"I won't drop you." He promised and she believed him. He sat down just then his own head dropping below the waterline, still holding onto her.

M'yri'ah almost screamed as her head dunked below the surface. She came up sputtering and pushing him off of her. "I'm divorcing you." She coughed, wading back to the shore of the lake.

She had never used that threat before, so it took him aback for a moment before he recovered. "You do not mean that." He trailed behind her, chuckling at how angry she was with him.

She glared daggers at him. "I mean it this time."

"Come here." He grabbed at her but she dodged him. She almost made it to the shore when he caught her. "Don't be mad M'yr." He pleaded, still laughing. "I only wanted to play."

She stopped struggling against him and growled. "Only if you apologize."

"I'm sorry." He said, holding in another fit of laughter.

The look she gave him told him she clearly didn't believe a word but she seemed satisfied for now. "Thank you."

His long fingers wound their way around the pointed top of her head, pulling her toward him gently until they were front to back. She whimpered and shuddered when he brushed the back of her head briefly. He lowered his head to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Suddenly all thoughts of anger evaporated. "You feel nice." She rubbed her cheek against his. "I love your skin."

"So you've said." He purred, pulling her neck to the side so he could kiss her throat.

"Mm." She let a soft moan escape her as he nipped at her neck. He stopped and she could feel his eyes on her. When she stared into his eyes they began to glow. He was trying to connect more deeply with her. After a few teasing moments of denying him entry she let him in and it hit them like a jolt. Both of them started to feed off the others desire.

He gently moved his arm around her neck, letting her chin rest against his forearm. M'yri'ah's hands went to his arm almost as a reflex. He wasn't intending to hurt her. He was simply immobilizing her to do what he wished. He laughed in her ear when he felt her spike of pleasure at him holding her this way.

He ran his free hand down her body firmly only to come back up to pinch and tease her breasts into stiff peaks. He then moved his hand over her abdomen, careful not to scratch her with his sharp nails.

"J'onn." She whimpered when he cupped her. His warm hand rested against her at first. His fingers split her open, using his middle finger to make gentle come hither motions across her womanhood. As he played with her she knew he felt her pleasure. With every stroke of his finger, she could feel him shudder and groan in her ear. She bucked her hips into his hand. "I want you." She pleaded.

"Were you not complaining just yesterday that I was always in a rush?" His fingers never stopped sliding over her. "Just enjoy it." He loved making her orgasm before he had her. It made her so sensitive that it was easier to make her come again while inside her.

"J'onn." She moaned. Her hips began rocking against his hand as her excitement grew. She could feel his manhood growing hard against her back as she squirmed against him.

J'onn murmured something into her ear, pressing kisses onto her temple. Once she came for him he would give her a few moments rest before he slid his tongue over her. He could hardly wait to see her writhing underneath him.

Her whole body stiffened against his and she let out a moan. J'onn released her and clutched at her middle when she sagged against him. When her body stopped pulsing around his fingers and she could stand on her own again he removed his hand. He licked his fingers and at her inquiring look he said. "You taste so sweet."

"Oh? She blushed. Since he let go of her she turned herself around and faced him. One of his arms slid around her waist.

"Yes." He shocked her by brushing his fingers along her once more, coating it in her warm fluid. "Here, try." He moved his hand up and waited until she sucked his finger into her mouth. The pull of her mouth spiked desire through him.

He picked her up, this time taking her back towards the shore. She half expected him to toss her in the water again, but then that would ruin all his hard work he just did.

He placed her gently down on the grass. Her arms wound around his neck and she kissed him. She spread her legs for him eagerly and closed her knees her around his middle when he settled into the well of her legs. He knew from her desires that she expected him to take what was his, but not yet. He kissed his way down her neck, past her breasts until he reached the apex of her thighs. He rolled his tongue over her swollen lips and darted his tongue over her clitoris.

Instead of fighting him, she basked in his attention. He enjoyed the sounds of her moans, the softness of her thighs against his face and neck, how one of her legs trailed down his back while the other was planted firmly in the grass. When he came up for air to insert a finger inside he saw her toes curl.

She cried his name softly, her hands going from stroking his head to clutching at the grass below her. The leafy blades made little popping sounds as she ripped them up before digging her fingers finally into the dirt for leverage.

He felt the waves of her orgasm nearing, her breathing became short, her knees trembling as her body tightened. When it came crashing into her he let out a groan and clutched at her, lapping at her and drawing it out for as long as she could stand.

She saw stars in the back of her eyes until he let her come down. How lovely their connection was, how he could feel her pleasure with her. She moved her legs to the side so he could get up and move over her.

He grinned down at her. Her body was so wet from sweat and lake water. Her legs were splayed for him, looking quite pleased with herself. He moved over her and in one fluid movement, his hard member slid into her tight wet entrance.

She could feel his hot manhood stretching her as it pushed in and pulled out. It was all she could do to form the words to stop him. "Wait." He stopped immediately and allowed her to move him off of her. At his inquiring look she told him. "I want to play with you too."

He allowed her to push him against the tree when she slid down him. He looked down at her head in his lap. He could feel the cold droplets of water from her head plop against his thighs as she took him into her mouth. He propped his knee up so she could curl her arm around his thigh.

The gentle suction of her warm mouth, her teeth scraping against his member, she was so good to him. He rolled his head back a moment and just enjoyed it. "M'yri'ah." He breathed. She hungrily devoured him and he felt he was about to come. He had wanted to pull her off of him but she held fast, intent on finishing him off. He ran his hand along the back of her head, causing her to moan against him.

She could hear his gentle gasps when he finally came, as well as his release that pulsed into her mouth. She too could feel his pleasure humming through her own body.

He finally pulled her off of him when he couldn't stand it another moment. She almost wouldn't release him at first. He thanked her, as he had a habit of doing and she laughed breathlessly. He held her for long moments, caressing her breasts while his body calmed down.

It was still so warm near the pond but he could feel a chill in the air coming as the sun was starting to set. The bugs sang loud in the background, blocking out all other sound.

When she was sure he could take it she started to crawl up him and straddle his lap.

He stopped her and pushed her to the grass underneath him. "There is my beautiful M'yri'ah." Despite their form change they had still been making love like humans did. Now he was going to give her what she wanted two years ago before she had been maimed. "Open your legs." She shivered and did as he asked. "That's better."

She sighed as her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pillowing her head from the ground below. He was already hard and ready again, sliding himself into her tight wet heat. She whimpered when she felt their skin gently begin to merge together where it met. The grass tickled her back as he pressed her into the soft earth.

He was going so slowly, so deliberately. They had both already came, so he was in no hurry. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of their bodies joining together. Her feet found purchase on the ground and she rocked up into him as he pushed down into her.

The stars began to dot the sky as the sun fell and the moon rose high over his shoulder. A couple days from now she would see two moons in the sky and they would not be nearly as lovely and spherical as the one she looked at tonight.

He sensed her thoughts, moving to blot out the moon with his body. He bowed his back up so he could kiss her, stroking his tongue into her mouth in time with his thrusts until she forgot everything but him.

And then finally she was there. "Oh!" She twisted her head to the side. Her muscles clamped around him as he pulsed forward into her body. He recaptured her mouth just in time for him to find his own release within her.

For long moments he just rocked against her, enjoying how she jumped with pleasure still. With a final kiss he rolled off of her, bringing her with him and letting her lay on top of him. He rested his arm over her back, letting the skin merge with hers even there.

"I'm dirty." She felt all the blades of grass and dirt cling to her back while he tried to brush it off.

"Yes you are." He said in such a way for her to think he meant something else. After long moments he felt himself begin to drift off. It was nice to feel their hearts beating together as one and almost sharing the same body after so long being separated but it was draining.

"We should probably go home and get ready to leave." She wondered if she would even see Earth again after she arrived.

"Please don't think that way." J'onn squeezed her arm until she looked at him. "It will only be for a little while M'yri'ah. There is nothing up there that can hurt us anymore and you'll be with me the whole time. We will be back here before you know it."

M'yri'ah doubted he could tell her anything to make her feel more at ease, but she would try to be brave. She got up off him slowly, giving time for their bodies to separate. After she stood up she held out her hand for him to take. She helped him stand and afterwards they brushed themselves off.J'onn took her hand and was leading her back to their home. She just remembered to grab her fistful of flowers before they left. "When are we leaving?"

"In a couple hours I think." He said. It would give her a little time to prepare herself mentally. "We will go to the Watchtower to check in and then head out from there."

"I see." M'yri'ah heaved a great was happy they wouldn't be leaving just yet but she was still so afraid of going to Mars. "I can't wait to see M'gann tomorrow afternoon." She tried to think of something more pleasant.

"I am sorry about this week M'yri'ah." He said, feeling remorseful that all her plans had been spoiled.

"It's not your fault J'onn." M'yri'ah said, and she meant it. "Believe it or not I knew what I was signing up for when I married you all those years ago." He had been busy even when they were first seeing one another. "Sometimes I do get disappointed though and I get upset. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty."

"Please do not apologize." J'onn let her walk up the stairs in front of him. She was so sweet and understanding, he was sure he didn'tdeserve her at times like this.

M'yri'ah heard his thoughts loud and clear. "I'm sure you'll think of a way to make it up to me." She said when her foot met the top of the stairs before sauntering into the house.

He smiled at her. "I am sure I will."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait. I promise I'm not trying to be a super slow poke. Even though I have a ton of ideas about this story I've been writing and rewriting it over and over trying to get it to sound right and sometimes I over think things. I'll probably end up editing this chapter again before too long but I felt I've messed with it enough for now.**

 **I also realize I really need to not have these graphic romantic bits on here - or I at least need to edit them down a lot. I really should edit them out and then only post them on Deviantart. I do promise there will be more story from here on out. I realize this seems more like a sex fest than a story at this point hehe.**

 **I've been especially been slow with the Batman/Wonder Woman parts. I want to really get them involved and make them sound believable. I am a big fan of Young Justice too so I even have M'gann and Connor showing up too.**


End file.
